Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 1 + (6 - 10 \times 2) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = 1 + (6 - 20) \times 6 $ $ = 1 + (-14) \times 6 $ $ = 1 - 84 $ $ = -83 $